Schottische Kronjuwelen
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Erinnerungen sind für Unsterbliche Schatz und Qual zugleich. Duncan muss sich mit einem Stück Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen, das sogar noch vor seinem Tod spielt. SLASH Duncan x OC wird nur erwähnt, kommt aber nicht wirklich vor


Disclaimer: Die Highlander-Serie gehört nicht mir und ich mache auch kein Geld damit!

Schottische Kronjuwelen

Schätze verbargen sich immer dort, wo man sie am wenigsten vermutete. Und in 400 Jahren konnten sich viele Schätze anhäufen, die irgendwo gut versteckt auf ihre Wiederentdeckung warteten. Duncan MacLeod liebte und hasste diese Augenblicke, wenn er eine verschlossene Kiste vor sich hatte und das Stemmeisen schon in seiner Hand zuckte vor Erwartung.

Er liebte sie, weil er wahre Wunder entdecken konnte. Kleinodien, die Geschichten sogar noch vor seiner Zeit erzählen konnten; Erinnerungen, die schon angelaufen und verstaubt irgendwo in einer Schublade seines Gehirns darauf warteten, wieder Farbe zu bekommen und einen Ehrenplatz in seinem Herzen zugewiesen haben wollten. Er hasste sie auch genau wegen diesem Grund. Nicht alle Erinnerungen waren schön. Nicht alle Erinnerungen spielten im Sommer auf einer grünen saftigen Wiese mit azurblauen Himmel und einem lieben Menschen im Arm. Viel zu selten taten sie das. Kriege färbten Erinnerungen rot wie Blut, grau wie Nebel, schwarz wie Schießpulver und rostbraun wie blutgetränkte Erde. Krieg schien keine schönen Sommertage zu kennen, nur den ewigen Winter. Und Duncan hatte in zu vielen Kriegen gekämpft, um zu glauben, dass alle Kisten für ihn nur Sommertage enthielten.

Irgendwann machte das Öffnen der Kisten nicht mehr so viel Spaß. Irgendwann wollte man seine eigenen Kisten nicht mehr öffnen. Oh, die Neugier blieb. Das Unbekannte war immer spannend und aufregend, aber man suchte es nun in fremden Kisten. Fremde Schätze, die geborgen werden wollten. Die einem keine Geschichten erzählten, ohne dazu aufgefordert zu werden. Die erwarteten, dass man sie erst ergründete, bevor man sie verstand. Kleinodien wurden zu Antiquitäten. Vom Schatzsucher wurde er zum Antiquar. Und er war zufrieden damit. Doch manchmal forderte das Schicksal mehr Unterhaltung und man hatte keine Chance sich zu wehren.

400 Jahre ließen das Schicksal nur Lächeln und sich die Hände reiben. So viele Möglichkeiten, so viele Ideen. Und so entschloss sich die Göttin des Unheils einen kleinen Spaß und ließ den Mietvertrag eines Lagerhauses am Rande der Stadt Edinburgh etwas früher auslaufen, als wie es eigentlich in den Papieren vor über 60 Jahren festgeschrieben wurde. Denn Zeit war immer ein Zeichen von Fortschritt und so entschloss ein kleiner Visionär das alte Lagerhaus dem kleingeistigen Besitzer abzukaufen und es abreißen zu lassen, um mehr Platz für große Träume entstehen zu lassen. Der Sohn des damaligen Mieters wurde ausfindig gemacht und aufgefordert, seine Sachen woanders unterzubringen.

Und so fand sich Duncan MacLeod in Edinburgh vor einem Lagerhaus voller Erinnerungen wieder, die er schon so gut verdrängt hatte, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr an den Inhalt dieses Gemäuers entsinnen konnte. Doch es musste ein gewaltiger Inhalt sein! Eine ganze Halle zu mieten, war eigentlich nicht seine Art. Und so hatte er nachgeforscht, wie lange er schon diese Sachen vor sich selbst versteckte und war überrascht als er die dreistellige Zahl sah. Schon etliche Male hatte er sein kleines Leben einpacken und an einen neuen Ort bringen lassen und nun viel es ihm vor die Füße. Es überraschte ihn, wie unachtsam er mit seinem Besitz umgegangen war. Und so wollte er nun wissen, was ihm so viel Arbeit bereitete.

Der Schlüssel zum Lager war beim Besitzer hinterlegt worden. Von seinem Vater natürlich vor knapp 60 Jahren. Und wie durch ein Wunder war er dort noch heute. Er machte einen Termin, lächelte freundlich über die Geschichten über seinen Vater, die der alte Herr gerne zu erzählen schien und nahm ihm vorsichtig den Schlüssel aus den zittrigen Händen. Und nun zitterten seine eigenen Hände, als er den Schlüssel in das Schloss steckte und langsam drehte. Es konnten Schätze hinter dieser Tür liegen oder Albträume. Oder beides!

Ärgerlich quietschte das Schloss, als es aus seinem langen Schlaf gerissen wurde. Und weil es so unfreundlich geweckt wurde, dachte es nicht daran, dem Unruhestifter auf einfache Weise Einlass zu gewähren. Und so musste Duncan doch wieder zur Brechstange greifen, um seinen Schatz zu finden. Gewaltsam stemmte er sich gegen das widerspenstige Schloss und lächelte zufrieden, als es mit einem lauten klirrenden Todesschrei besiegt wurde. Sachte schob er die Tür auf und steckte seinen Kopf in die Finsternis. Mit schweren Tüchern bedeckte Gegenstände begrüßten ihn mit Staub und Stille. Vorsichtig schob er nun auch seinen restlichen Körper durch die Tür und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Schon bald wurden die Tücher von gelblichem Licht angestrahlt. Geheimnisse, Geheimnisse.

Unentschlossen fingerte er an einer Ecke des alten Tuchs. Der Gegenstand, den es verbarg, war so groß wie eine kleine Kommode. Und als er sich endlich durchringen konnte und kräftig an der Ecke zog, kam auch tatsächlich so ein altes Möbelstück zum Vorschein. Das Holz war wurmstichig, die kunstvollen Verzierungen kaum noch zu erkennen. Vorsichtig tasteten seine Finger über das misshandelte Holz und er seufzte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr entsinnen, dass er jemals so eine Kommode in einem Zimmer zu stehen hatte. Die Schubladen waren leer, die Schrankfächer ebenfalls. Vielleicht konnte man sie wieder aufarbeiten?

Langsam trat er auf das nächste Tuch zu und zog es diesmal mit mehr Schwung herunter. Ein alter Tisch, passend zur Kommode. Er war in einem etwas besseren Zustand, wirkte schwer und edel. Absolut nicht sein Stil und doch stand er hier als stiller Zeitzeuge eines wesentlich jüngeren Duncan MacLeod. Wie jung? Mit welchem Alter hatte er sich so viel Ballast angeschafft?

Neugierig wanderte er nun in der Halle umher, zog an jedem Tuch, enthüllte immer mehr von seiner fremden Vergangenheit. Wo war das Stück, das ihm die Erinnerung wiedergab? Wo war sein geistiger rostiger Schlüssel?

Möbel über Möbel und kein Ort, an dem er sich an ihnen erfreut hatte. Sein Geist war so vernebelt, wie Londons Herbsttage. Zwei Zimmer konnte er schon mit Tischen und Schränken ausstatten. Sogar ein kleiner Wasch- und Schminktisch war dabei. Ein schönes seltenes Stück. Doch als er sich vorsichtig auf den alten dazugehörigen Hocker setzte, kam kein Bild vor seine Augen, kein Geist erschien hinter ihm. Und so wanderte er zum letzten großen Gegenstand im Raum. Staub war sein einziger Gefährte in dieser Grabkammer alter Holzarbeiten und auch jetzt wurde er wieder damit überschüttet als er am Tuch zog, so wie ein Brautpaar mit Reis überschüttet wurde. Doch vor ihnen lag die strahlende Zukunft und für ihn nur wieder ein weiteres Stück Vergangenheit.

Ein großes Himmelbett aus dunklen Holz ragte vor ihm auf und er starrte es nur verwundert an. Rote zerfressene Vorhänge waren noch immer geschlossen, als ob der Besitzer des Bettes nicht gestört werden wollte. Doch als er sie zurückzog und sie ihm dabei fast in der Hand zerfielen, spürte er ein prickeln in seinen Fingerspitzen. Ein unbewusstes Wiedererkennen. Er war derjenige gewesen, der sie zugezogen hatte. Er war derjenige, der nicht gestört werden wollte.

Überrascht über diese Erkenntnis zog er seine Hand zurück und lauschte in sich hinein. Dies war einmal seine Ruhestätte gewesen? Sein Nachtlager? Dieses schwere Ungetüm? Er liebte seine Räume offen, frei, ohne Grenzen. Je mehr Wände ein Haus hatte, desto gefangener kam er sich darin vor. Deshalb liebte er sein Loft in Seacouver. Deshalb fühlte er sich zu Hause in seinem Hausboot in Paris. Dieses Bett war für ihn ein wahr gewordnener Albtraum. Reines Gift für seinen freiheitsliebenden Geist. Und doch stand es hier vor ihm.

Unruhig geworden durch diese unerwartete Offenbarung, wollte er seinen Verstand ein anderes Objekt anbieten, um sich zu beschäftigen. Mit langen Schritten ging er zu den letzten Artefakten seines unbekannten Lebens und zog von neuem an weißem Tuch.

Er trat zwei Schritte zurück und schloss die Augen. Qualvoll schüttelte er den Kopf, ließ seine schwarzen Locken nach vorne über seine Schultern fallen. Nein, Gott nein. Dann öffnete er sie wieder, um die Wahrheit zu sehen. Ein Gemälde. Die Farbe, schon an manchen Stellen brüchig und verblichen, zeigte trotzdem noch immer das große Talent eines wahren Künstlers. Wertvoll. Dieses Bild war wertvoll! Und es standen noch exakt vier andere in Tuch gehüllte Bilder neben diesem. Doch im Moment war es unwichtig. Das Motiv! Das Motiv war wichtig!

Zwei junge Männer. Der eine saß und zwar genau auf diesem Himmelbett, das hinter ihm so düster aufragte. Die roten Vorhänge waren zurückgezogen, der Junge starrte direkt in die Augen des Betrachtenden. Braun und tief und oh, noch so unschuldig! Er lächelte nicht, blickte eher verträumt. Um seinen Körper war nur die ebenfalls rote Decke geschlungen. Eine Schulter und sein Arm waren freigelegt, auf den er sich stützte. Die Füße lugten hervor. Eine Hand war in den Haaren seines Gefährten verfangen. Seine schwarzen Locken strömten ihm wie ein Wasserfall aus Pech über die Schultern. Sie waren länger, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Sich selbst in so einer Pose zu sehen war verstörend. Es ließ seine Wangen brennen und sein Herz schneller schlagen. Er konnte sich an diese Tage erinnern, an diesen Maler, der von einer fremden Welt kam, nur um diese Bilder zu malen. Für seinen Gefährten, für seinen Verehrer. `So viel Macht hattest du.´

Sein Blick liebkoste zärtlich den zweiten Mann im Bild. Er lag entspannt auf seinem Rücken. Der Kopf lag im Schoß seines jungen Bettpartners. Die sandfarbenen kurzen Locken fielen ihm spitzbübisch ins Gesicht. Die Augen waren fest auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen gerichtet, seine Finger spielten mit einem Zipfel der Decke. Er trug noch Hemd und Hose, doch keine Schuhe mehr. Wie konnte er ihn nur vergessen? Charles. Charles und Duncan.

Er beugte sich zur Signatur des Malers hinab, um die Jahreszahl lesen zu können. 1612. Bei Gott, er war dort noch so jung! Sein Tod war zu der Zeit noch in weiter Ferne. Und doch hatte er schon Unsterblichkeit in seinem Leben. Charles umwehte schon immer ein alter Wind, doch erst viel später hatte er ihn zuordnen können. Sein schöner Charles mit den kristallblauen Augen war ein alter Mann gewesen. Eine alte Seele.

Und als er nach Schottland kam, machte er sich schnell einen großen Namen am königlichen Hof. Viel Einfluss und Macht hatte er 1612. Und so schickten viele Clanführer ihre Söhne zu ihm, um vielleicht so einen guten Stand mit dem Königshaus ergattern zu können. Auch Ian MacLeod war der Ansicht, dass sein Clan von diesem guten Kontakt nur profitieren konnte und schickte seinen einzigen Sohn los, um Ehre und Wohlstand ins Haus zu bringen. Zwei Jahre lebte er mit Charles. Zwei Jahre voller Wunder und Abenteuer. Und mittendrin ein Maler. Peter Paul Rubens, der mit seinem guten Freund nach Schottland kam.

Es kostete ihn Anstrengung, sich von diesem einen Bild loszureißen, doch nun war etwas in ihm geweckt worden und er wollte jetzt alles sehen. Er befreite das zweite Bild von seinem Schutz und voller Wunder erblickte er das Schloss, in dem sie gelebt hatten. Seine Augen brannten. So schön. So majestätisch stand es in der wilden Landschaft Schottlands. Still versprach er sich, das Schloss zu besuchen oder wenigstens noch seine Ruinen. Dann trat er zum nächsten Bild.

Ein Portrait von Charles. Er lächelte weise, in seinen Händen hielt er sein Schwert. Es war prachtvoll geschmückt, genauso wie sein Herr. Für kurze Zeit hatte er das Bedürfnis, es zu berühren, doch eiligst vergrub er diesen Drang. Die Bilder waren so alt. Es würde ihnen nur schaden. Eine Träne löste sich endlich von seinen Augen und lief leise die Wange hinunter. Er wandte den Blick ab und trat zum nächsten Bild.

Wieder waren sie beide zusammen zu sehen, doch diesmal wirkte die Szene persönlicher. Noch persönlicher. Sie standen nahe beieinander im Garten des Anwesens. Die Sonne stand tief am Himmel und verströmte rotes Licht. Rot, immer wieder rot. Sie starrten sich in die Augen, Charles Finger liebkosten die Wange seines jüngeren Ichs. Rubens musste dieses Bild heimlich gemalt haben. Nicht ein Detail wies darauf hin, dass sich die beiden Männer in dem Bild der Anwesenheit des Malers bewusst waren. Eine zweite Träne tropfte zu Boden und wieder wandte er sich dem nächsten Bild zu. Dem letzten Bild.

Seine Finger zitterten, als er auch dieses Gemälde von seinem Tuch befreite. Er schluchzte auf, als er es sah. Das Ende. Das bittere Ende war darauf zu sehen. Er selbst kniete in der kleinen Kapelle, wo der Sarg seines geliebten Charles aufgebahrt worden war. In dem Bild war keine Farbe zu sehen, alles erschien grau und schwarz. Sein Umhang verbarg seine Gestalt, nur die Hände waren zu sehen. Sie waren zu einem Gebet gefaltet, seine Stirn ruhte auf ihnen, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Sein Gesicht und die Hände waren geisterhaft weiß vom Schock. Sie hatten ihm seinen Kopf gebracht in den frühen Morgenstunden. Er hatte sich aus ihrem Bett geschlichen, um den fremden Eindringling abzuwehren, der in ihr Heim eindringen wollte und verlor dabei sein Leben. Wie verloren er damals doch war, als er zu seinem Clan zurückkehrte. Es dauerte so lange Zeit, bis er wieder zu sich kam.

Langsam wandte er den Bildern den Rücken zu und sah sich noch einmal in der Lagerhalle um. Und auf einmal schrien diese Möbelstücke ihm Geschichten entgegen, wurden immer lauter und vermischten sich zu einem qualvollen Rauschen. Er sah Charles an dem Waschtisch sitzen. Er lächelte Duncan durch den Spiegel hinweg an. Er sah, wie sie beide am Esstisch saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten. Er sah, wie Rubens die Kommode verfluchte, weil er zum x-ten Male dagegen gelaufen war. Er sah Kleiderschränke voller prunkhafter Stoffe und hörte Charles lachen, als er seinen ungläubigen Blick auf ein besonders teures Kleidungsstück fallen sah. Er sah sich und Charles in diesem Bett. Und er sah sich selbst, als er leise die Vorhänge des Bettes schloss.

Die Fluten der Erinnerungen wollte nicht mehr aufhören und betäubt ließ er sich auf dem Boden nieder und ließ sie über sich hinweg spülen. Tränen liefen frei über sein Gesicht und sein Körper schüttelte sich unter dem Druck seiner Gefühle. Und dann schien es endlich zu versiegen. In seinem Kopf wurde es ruhiger, stiller. Bald war das Getöse nur noch ein seichtes Flüstern, dann nur noch ein unverständliches Gemurmel und dann, endlich, endlich, verstummten sie endgültig.

Er hob seinen Blick gen Himmel und seine Lippen bewegten sich in einem stummen Gebet, dann erhob er sich. Seine Augen weinten immer noch vor Trauer und seine Finger tanzten über altes Holz und zerfallenen Stoff. Charles hatte ihm alles vermacht, was er besaß und nach so langer Zeit konnte er nur noch einige Möbel retten. Möbel, die so viele Erinnerungen enthielten, dass er sie wegsperren musste. So schmerzhafte, bittersüße Erinnerungen, dass er vergessen musste. 380 Jahre vergessen. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. Zu lange. Viel zu lange. Er sollte diese Schönheiten hier nicht verrotten lassen. Ein wenig Zuwendung und Arbeit und sie könnten wieder so edel sein wie einst.

Endlich stahl sich wieder ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er hatte Charles Andenken so lange missachtet, doch nun sollte es wieder aufleben. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu den Bildern um, verneigte sich leicht vor dem Mann, der ihm so viel bedeutet hatte, dann wandte er sich zur Tür. Er würde ein paar Anrufe tätigen und dafür sorgen, dass das Gebäude geräumt würde. Staub wirbelte auf, als er das Licht löschte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Schätze verbargen sich immer dort, wo man sie am wenigsten vermutete. Sie konnten schöne Sommertage sein oder Alpträume. Aber selten fand man Stücke, die beides waren. Doch diese Kostbarkeiten fanden meistens ihren Besitzer ganz von selbst.

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hallo!

Eine kleine Geschichte über Duncans Vergangenheit bevor er zum Unsterblichen wurde. Die Muse hackte auf mich ein und so entstand dieses kleine Stück. Ich hoffe, es macht Freude! Feedback ist natürlich erwünscht!

Peter Paul Rubens ist tatsächlich ein berühmter Maler. Und er lebte auch zu der Zeit, die Duncans Erinnerungen in der Story beherrschen. Leider war er nicht in Schottland. Ich musste ihn also geographisch Entführen, aber er er kam heil und gesund wieder zurück. Versprochen!

Schreibfehler dürfen übrigens gefunden und behalten werden!

Ne-chan


End file.
